The Chief's Mistress
by AuroraLilac
Summary: An unexpected turn of events pushes Astrid into a role she never anticipated. Post-HTTYD 2, Hiccup/Astrid, Hiccup/OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The first thing Eret noticed was the divine, golden hair tousling down her low-back white dress.

The next, her azure eyes glittering with mischievousness.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are in love with my dragon."

Her soft words followed by a feminine laughter echoing into the air, causing an unexpected warmness to sweep through him, tickling his fingertips as he flexed his hands.

"Astrid," he said her name almost as if a whisper, breathing in her alluring presence.

She smiled at him then, stepping closer. He still dared not to reach out. "You are always pampering her, seeing to her every need," she continued in a lower and slightly huskier voice."...Always seeking her company."

His eyes focused on the silhouette of her body, looking especially enticing in this attire. Heat began to rise to his face and he reluctantly turned to address Stormfly. It took him a while to speak up after collecting his racing thoughts. "I needed permission for that?"

"You are spoiling her too much," she complained with a smile, stepping closer to caress her Nadder. Eret respectively moved out of the way, folding his arms behind his back, eyes steadfast on the dirt-coated ground when he heard her ask; "Why?"

Eret paused, knitting his brows in confusement.

"Why... _her_?" Astrid repeated, staring at him intently, her arms still enveloped around Stormfly in a loving embrace. The dragon nuzzled against her playfully.

Eret closed his eyes, sighing to himself, "I owe her my life," he confessed with a mere shrug. It was close enough to the _truth_.

"..And her presence soothes me," he added upon seeing a beautiful smile emit from Astrid. "I promise my intentions are all respectful and within reason."

"Yeah," Astrid agreed, running a hand under Stormfly's jaw.

Eret opened his mouth to further their conversation onto a different territory but the words died in his throat when he heard a familiar gait.

The Chief.

"Well within reason," the lankier man agreed as he stepped out from the shadows. "But don't hold out any hopes," he warned in a light but stern tone, folding his arms over his chest. " _She_ will never be yours."

Eret greeted him with a respectful nod while Hiccup merely shot the older man a smile before glancing over at the flaxen haired beauty.

"You left early," he frowned at her questioningly.

Astrid's laughter filled up the room. "Why? Missed me?" she teased.

Hiccup chuckled, "I do need you there, Astrid. Despite what you think."

She shot him a knowing look, hips swinging purposely as she closed in on him. "I'm afraid you might need to elaborate on that, Chief."

Hiccup grinned, but the sincerity subdued when he turned to regard the other man again, only to see him staring keenly at the lithe blonde in the room.

"Will you give us a moment?"

Eret snapped out of his trance as he realized the Chief's comment was directed at him. "Of course," he said, slowly starting to saunter towards the exit. "I was just about to leave, anyway."

When he reached the doorway, however, he paused to address Astrid one more time, but the shieldmaiden looked too engrossed in whatever Hiccup was saying to pay him mind.

Eret sighed, reluctantly stepping into the darkness of the approaching night.

-o0o-

* * *

A/N: A _different_ take on the whole political/arranged marriage AU. Will mainly focus on Astrid finding her place in the world, but also follow Hiccup as he juggles between his responsibilities to his new wife Sigrun (OC), and his devotion to his longtime girlfriend (Astrid).

 _Sort of_ set after HTTYD 2. Rated M for sexual situations that may occur from time to time.


	2. Past Shadows

Chapter 1: Past Shadows

-o0o-

Astrid stared at the sword collection hanging on the wall.

The Meatheads were known to be proud warriors of the Archipelago and their large display of weapons made that fact pretty evident. Astrid had not initially wished to accompany Hiccup and his wife but was roped into it. The three of them travelled south on dragon-back. Sigrun, still not having attained a dragon of her own, sat behind Hiccup on Toothless during the whole trip. Forcing Astrid to endure more than what she had bargained for.

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, not wanting to revisit those agonizing memories of being abandoned. The feeling of being cast aside hurt more than she would ever let on.

How Hiccup could still pretend nothing had changed between them astonished her at first, but she soon started playing along, if only as a way to cope. She had never really been able to deny him anything anyway. She didn't think she was even capable of it.

When Hiccup had snuck into her room the day before his wedding, looking so lost and hopeless she had let him take her innocence. She gave herself to him despite knowing he could never be hers again.

Deciding to feel the weight of the gold coated sword in her hand, Astrid carefully took a grip of the blade's handle and lifted it off the wall.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?"

Astrid quickly turned around and pointed the sword towards the source of the interruption. Thuggory, the son of the Meathead Chief and Sigrun's cousin, stepped into the room wearing a sly grin on his face. He quickly drew out his own sword and slid it against Astrid's as if to challenge her.

They soon started to spar, just like they had done so during their last encounter.

While Thuggory might be a very experienced fighter, Astrid was a natural. She had been training with every kind of weapon there is since the day she could walk. Her strikes and footwork were smooth, and she managed to hold the upper-hand despite Thuggory's strength and size.

When exhaustion began to befall them both and they lowered their defensive stance, Thuggory suddenly took the opportunity to knock Astrid's blade out of hand and then gripped her by the waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

"Skilled and feisty," he smirked down at her. "Just the way I like my women."

Astrid rolled her eyes and squirmed out of his arms to pick up her sword from the ground. She could sense his stare still lingering on her but chose to ignore it.

Men like Thuggory were skirt-chasers and she wasn't going to give herself away to someone like that.

Thuggory folded his arms across his chest, looking even cockier than usual. "Most would kill for a night with me."

Astrid snorted, still not the least bit charmed by his offer. "I'm so sure you like to believe that." She attempted to walk past him but he blocked the doorway with his arm, preventing her from leaving.

"I actually wouldn't mind tying the knot if it meant I could have you writhing underneath me every night. Or above me. Whichever the lady prefers, I never judge."

She eyed him warily, too used by now to the lewd comments of this nature.

"Get out of my way, Thuggory."

He held her gaze for one challenging moment before at last removing his arm to let her pass.

-o0o-

The annual gathering with Chief Mogadon was the main reason Hiccup had dragged Astrid along. She was still more or less his righthand woman and advisor, much to the Meatheads obvious dismay. They had hoped Mogadon's niece would have occupied this position by now but Sigrun held little to no interest in any matters involving politics and dragons. She had already played her part in agreeing to a political marriage with the Hooligan Chief. It had been one of her uncle's conditions in exchange for peace. Mogadon agreed to refrain from going to war with Berk as long as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock gave in to all of his terms.

Throughout the entire meeting, Astrid heard gossips and whispers about herself. Mogadon's shameless leering also didn't go unbeknownst to her. The apple apparently didn't fall far from the tree where the Meathead men were concerned. They all sought the same thing from her.

A fest was to follow the next evening and everyone was to dress up in their fanciest gear. Astrid knew such a scene was not her forte, it had never been, and she was planning to leave for Berk tonight.

She was in the midst of packing up when someone knocked on the door of the guest room she was staying in.

"Come in," she consented, already suspecting who it may be. As predicted, Hiccup entered room and then locked the door behind him.

She knew he was already aware she was beyond being persuaded to stay. It still didn't stop him from trying.

"Leaving so soon?"

He looked unhappy, eyes cast downwards in a frown, and for a moment she almost regretted her rash decision. But just as quickly, she was reminded of the the wedding band he was wearing and the doubts all but dissipated away.

"You know how I am," she shrugged, turning her back to him so couldn't read her solemn expression.

"If you stayed a little longer we could all leave together."

"Yeah, I'm sure Sigrun would love that," she muttered with a sarcastic bite.

"Sigrun doesn't mind." His tone uncertain and unconvincing.

"Of course she minds, Hiccup," Astrid shook her head, sighing. "She is your wife."

There was a silent pause before he walked closer until his warm breath was brushing against the nape of her neck.

"Please don't go, Ast," he whispered, making her shiver and give rise to forbidden desires.

She shut her eyes close to calm her heart rate. She was determined to stand by her decision even if it pained her to do so.

"I have to," she mumbled at last, kissing him on his cheek before reluctantly pulling away from his touch.

-o0o-

Astrid didn't head straight back to Berk but instead flew farther north to explore the mountains. In case they would ever need a new hideout base, these cliffside peaks would work efficiently.

It wasn't until the cold began stinging against her skin and the daylight grew dim she decided to set course for Berk.

-o0o-

"Done wi' those swords yet lad?"

"I suppose." Eret held up the finished result for Gobber to inspect.

Each sword was finely crafted but there was one that especially stood out.

"Th' blade on this one is a bit tay light."

"Gronkle iron, sir. Astrid specifically requested it the last time," he explained with feign nonchalance.

Gobber knitted his eyebrows. "Is 'at so?" he remarked.

In truth Astrid had only mentioned it in passing, but Eret had hoped to surprise her. He wanted to make her smile.

Once they closed up the blacksmith shop for the day, Eret followed Gobber outside.

They stared towards the horizon, watching the sun setting.

"It's always a wondrous sight to behold. I don't think I will ever tire of it."

"Aye."

Gobber paused. "...It sure makes ye smile."

Eret nodded, wearing a small grin as he retreated to his hut for the night.

Gobber watched him walk away with a solemn expression.

"But do not let 'er fool ye boy..." he muttered to himself.

"A _sunset_ will ne'er smile back at ye."

* * *

I managed to delete a chapter from this story so unsure if I will continue it or not.


	3. Future Leaders

Chapter 2: Future Leaders

-o0o-

The Great Hall was lit up with torches in every creak and corner, illuminating the festive color schemes and the large gathering of villagers. In the center of the room sat the Chief with his family and friends. Sigrun was seated to Hiccup's left, wearing a fine dark red gown, especially sewn for tonight's special occasion. To his right was Astrid per tradition, clad in feminine armor and looking every bit as lethal and striking as her reputation alluded her to be. Despite Sigrun holding the second highest title in the room, all eyes rested on Astrid.

"It is with great honor and privilege I appoint my partner in battle, second-in-command and one of my closest companions as your new General," the Chief spoke in a loud and clear voice. "Astrid has a long history of protecting Berk and its people. She was raised to be a fearless, obedient warrior and carry herself with integrity and honor. I have no doubt she will make a formidable, selfless leader. If there is anything Astrid truly excels at it's her ability to adapt and act accordingly. There is no one more qualified for this position."

Cheers erupted in the hall as well as chattering. It was hard to deny Astrid's impressive resume, she exceeded all expectations, but some couldn't help but wonder if there were ulterior intentions behind this promotion and if the Chief's wife truly agreed with the outcome, and most of all, wether her opinion at all mattered.

One thing was for certain, Chief Haddock would be spending the greater parts of his day in his new General's company from now forth.

-o0o-

"General, eh?" Eret lowered down on the the empty spot beside Astrid as she watched Hiccup and Sigrun take to the dance floor.

Astrid shrugged. "I tried talking Hiccup out of it but he insisted that I would be the best fit. Traditionally, this position should have been reserved for one of the Jorgensons."

Eret chuckled. "No offense to Snotlout but I don't see him as much of a leader, not one as seamless and capable as you."

Astrid cracked a smile. "He wouldn't even have lasted a full day," she admitted.

"Exactly," Eret seconded with a grin. "The Chief chose well and wisely."

Astrid nodded, playing with her bracelet absentmindedly. Eret downed the last drop of his mead. Setting his mug on the table, he brazenly stood up in front of the beautiful warrior woman and held out his hand invitingly. "Care for a dance, _General_?"

Astrid stared past him at the joyful crowd and then shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer, sorry." She shot him an apologetic smile.

Eret didn't let this deter him. "How about we get out of here then?" he suggested.

She quirked an eyebrow at his boldness. "And go where exactly?"

Eret half-shrugged, still wearing a grin despite himself. "Anywhere, really."

Astrid locked eyes with Hiccup who looked uttermost conflicted at the moment. He was still dancing with Sigrun but his attention stayed on her and Eret.

"How about a midnight flight?" Eret prompted further. "I'm sure Stormfly would be happy to see me again. We only stumbled into one another twice today."

Astrid chuckled at the memory and then sighed. "I do need some fresh air," she finally relented.

-o0o-

Stormfly screeched as Skullcrusher approached them from behind. Astrid had already taken a few laps around the island by the time Eret finally caught up to her.

"How about slowing down and actually enjoying the ride?" he shouted in a playful tone. "Are you always this competitive?"

Astrid shrugged nonchalantly. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Eret shook his head at her, eyes still glowing with fondness.

At one point they were almost flying in sync but never perfectly the way she did with Hiccup. That had required years of practise.

The flight was cut short by a sudden rainstorm and after leading Stormfly back to the stables, Astrid rushed over to her house, not even thinking to wait for Eret who was trailing after her.

"Astrid, wait up!" he called out, grabbing her by the elbow and haltering her movements. "There is something I wanted to show you," he confessed, chuckling nervously and running hand through his wet, black hair.

Astrid found herself being led into Hiccup's old forge and felt the nostalgia hit her right away. Old images sprang to mind, of the boy in the forge and all those nights she used to watch him tinker and build new inventions. How some nights he would be too distracted by her company to get any work done and they would escape away to his little back-room when no one was looking.

Eret reappeared, holding a splendid new axe in his hands.

"I thought you might need an upgrade," he said with a wide smile, holding it out to her. Astrid grasped the handle, testing the weight and balance in her hold.

"It's.."

"Gronckle iron," Eret interjected. "You spoke of wanting one last time."

"I did?" she murmured in surprise, tracing the edge of the blade with her fingertip.

Eret couldn't deny his disappointment over her reaction, or lack thereof. It certainly wasn't what he had hoped for. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No! No, it's beautiful," she was quick to assure him. "It's just.." she paused, "Hiccup already crafted me a new axe.. made from Gronckle iron."

Eret's face fell. "Leave it to the Chief to always be one step ahead of everyone," he joked wryly.

Astrid chuckled, making Eret look up in surprise. "It doesn't hurt to have a spare just in case," she said, giving him a warm, dazzling smile. "Thank you."

As she left, Eret sank down on his stool and sighed to himself. That smile had definitely been worth all the hard hours he had spent working on it.

-o0o-

Astrid was in the midst of changing into dry clothes when there was a sudden knock on the door of her hut.

She quickly redid her braid and sauntered downstairs in her nightdress to answer her late night visitor.

As she swung the door open, she was immediately pulled into an urgent and passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: After receiving a private message from one of my readers, I've decided to continue this after all. Since I ended up accidentally deleting one of the chapters, the storyline has changed slightly. This chapter was a nod to the Serpent's Heir when Hiccup assigned Astrid as his war General.


	4. Potential Suitors

Chapter 3: Potential Suitors

-o0o-

Sigrun was braiding her copper brown hair when she heard her husband enter through the front-door. She didn't hurry to greet him, instead focusing on twinning her strands neatly into place. Once content with the outcome, she quietly made her way down to the first level. There she was greeted by the sight of Hiccup sitting next to his mother at the dining table. They were arguing in low, hushed voices until Sigrun entered the room and the atmosphere changed.

"Good morning," her mother-in-law said with a small smile. Sigrun nodded in acknowledgement, her gaze flickering to her husband who was staring down at his breakfast.

Valka stood up from her spot. "Cloudjumper is waiting for me, I better get going," she said to her son who nodded in return. The older woman's presence had been a buffer and with her departing, an awkward stillness sank over the room. Sigrun grabbed a cup from the cabinet to prepare her morning tea while Hiccup went back to finishing up his eggs.

Sigrun exhaled loudly.

"Where were you last night?" she asked in a steel cold, stoic voice. "You didn't return to bed."

Hiccup paused, setting his fork down. "Something came up, don't worry about it," he murmured.

Sigrun bit the inside of her cheek. "But you didn't take Toothless with you?" she prompted further, reminding him that his Night Fury has slept the whole night out inside their living room.

"It was a late night meeting, an errand," he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Why am I being interrogated?"

"As your wife I'm allowed to inquire of your whereabouts, am I not?" she shot back bitingly. "It's within my right even if you are free to do as you please."

Hiccup sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. "Gobber and I were discussing a new treaty and had a little too much to drink. I ended up sleeping it off on his couch."

Sigrun nodded at last and then sank down on the chair across from him. "Pass me the butter."

o0o

Three days into the week, Berk had received a new threat. A tribe called the Marauders were planning to invade their waters. To plan out their counterattack Hiccup had called in for a hasty meeting.

"Why can't we just go dragon blasting on these muttonheads?" Snotlout blurted out. "I'm tired of the peaceful approach. It nearly ended me in matrimony with Helga the Hideous!" he visibly shuddered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Any other suggestions?" he addressed the council, locking eyes with his General despite himself. Astrid stood up and walked over to his side with a letter in her hand.

"A war can't be ruled out yet but I have spoken to the Marauder Chief and unlike his tenacious brother, it seemed like Erik was willing to compromise. He has his conditions but they appear reasonable enough," she said. "Besides it is our duty to inform the less informed and if they are willing to extend their hand then we should take it."

Hiccup nodded. "Astrid is right. Berk has already lost too much, we can't afford another external conflict."

Later that evening, Hiccup and Astrid left together to pay Marauder island a visit to negotiate their end of the deal. It made sense that the Chief would take his second-in-command with him to act as his advisor. Originally Snotlout had been filling out that role but following Astrid's promotion, it was preferable that she tagged along instead.

It took them three moons to persuade their adversaries and another two moons to return back home.

Whatever had prolonged their trip remained a mystery.

o0o

The Haddocks were hosting a formal dinner for their visitors from a faraway land. Hiccup had invited all his closest friends to join him and his family.

It was one of those rare occurrences when Astrid dressed to impress. Sigrun wore a blue expensive gown, looking quite formidable as a Chief's wife should. She always went to great lengths to look the best so her selection of attire was hardly a surprise to anyone.

What did take people aback was Astrid's red dress. It had a modest length and looked appropriate for formal wear but the upper part of the bodice also really emphasized her beautiful curves, hugging her chest just right and teasing the right amount of cleavage. It was unusual to see the warrior looking so exceedingly feminine. She was an enticing woman by nature, her seductive eyes and coy smile never failed to draw the men in, and having now put some effort into her appearance, she was sure to leave quite a few people smitten, including one ex-trapper.

Eret couldn't take his eyes off the stunning blonde throughout the whole evening.

He considering approaching her on multiple occasions but she always seemed pre-occupied or otherwise engaged.

She was currently entertaining the heir of their visiting tribe, Bard the Courageous, and Eret couldn't help but feel envious every time the young man made her laugh. He would rather it be him.

He downed his mead sulkily as he watched them from afar.

The evening was long and by the time people began retiring for the night, half the table had passed out. Sigrun left early with Valka due to a headache from all the wine she had consumed. The rest of the party soon followed save for their guests who were to stay in the Great Hall for the night. There were a few rooms installed in the back for such occasions.

Astrid and the heir were the few that remained put. What started out as innocent interaction had now taken more of a flirtatious turn because of Astrid's tipsy state. She was giggling at every word Bard uttered, laughing herself to stupor.

Eret finally stood up from his seat and made his way over. Astrid looked up as she sensed his presence behind her. "Bard was just telling me of the time he and his brothers visited Paradis Perilous island. It was quite the turn of events," she chuckled.

Bard laughed along, shaking his head. "Maybe someday I can take you there," he said in a hopeful tone which soon grew lower and slightly husky. "Where are you staying for the night?"

Eret snorted, cutting in immediately. "Certainly not with you. Come on Astrid, I will follow you home," he said, helping her up.

"I'm not that drunk," she protested, shrugging out of his hold.

But as she took a step forward on her own, she lost her all balance and would have face-planted on the ground had it not been for Hiccup's arms enveloping her from behind.

"Careful there," the Chief said, steadying the blonde. He began leading Astrid out the gates with Eret trailing after them.

Eret decided to extend his assistance when Hiccup paused before the stairs. "I can take over from here, Chief," he offered. "It will save you a second trip."

Hiccup shook his head. "I'll be fine. You should go and find Skullcrusher. It's getting late and he would want to retreat to the stables."

Eret nodded curtly. Hiccup called for his Night Fury and then helped Astrid onto the saddle before seating himself behind her.

In the blink of an eye, they vanished from sight, blending in with the night.

* * *

A/N: This is a Hiccstrid story despite how it may come across.


	5. Daily Reminders

Chapter 4: Daily Reminders

-o0o-

Sigrun squinted at the brightness of the orange glow that lit up the forge. There was a subtle smell of leather and melted iron in the air, which a woman of her status was not quite accustomed to.

"Is something the matter, Lady Haddock?" a soft-spoken voice greeted her. Sigrun turned around to see one the new blacksmith assistant dusted in soot and wearing a puzzled expression on his rugged, handsome face.

She sighed in disappointment, mouth curved downwards. "I'm looking for Hiccup. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Amber eyes widened in surprise. "The Chief stopped by before supper an hour ago but flew off with his Night Fury soon-after. He never informed me where he was off to. I'm sorry."

Sigrun stepped around the tight, enclosed space, taking in the every dark creak and corner with sceptic eyes. She could see sketches of mechanical contraptions on the walls and some newly crafted gear.

"He has these scattered all over our bedroom," she murmured. "He doesn't let me touch them or even as much as look at them."

Eret grabbed a towel to wipe his hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's fine," Sigrun spoke in a nonchalant tone. "This is all expected when one is entrusted into the role of the Chief's wife, especially a Chief who does not like to follow directions and stay put."

Eret chuckled, nodding along.

"Well, I'll be should be off now," she sighed. "I have been taking up enough of your time already."

"Oh no, that's fine," Eret was quick to reassure. "I was thinking of taking a break now anyway. Grinding those long-sword have left me with cramps in my hands," he explained. "You are welcome to stay as long as you please."

Sigrun smiled a little for the first time. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all! Let me just put this away," he gestured to a pile of scrap metal, "and I'll give you a tour of your husband's old workplace while you await his return."

She smiled again.

-o0o-

It was late in the night when Hiccup stepped inside his house, brushing the cold rain off his heavy furs before shrugging them off. He ran a hand through his damp hair as he climbed up the stairs.

"Took you long enough," he heard a voice whisper behind him. He slowly turned around to see his wife sitting atop of their bed, her arms crossed over her chest in disapproval.

"I got caught up in the storm," he justified with a shrug. "I hope you didn't stay up for my sake."

Sigrun gave him a hard stare and then stood up to walk over to where he lingered by the doorway. "Of course I did." Before Hiccup could muster up any form of a reply, she leaned forward and kissed him.

As usual, Hiccup didn't respond straight away. "What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away.

Sigrun didn't speak. She grabbed him by the neckline of his tunic and dragged him towards their bed. She kissed him again, grazing her nails against his firm chest and running a hand through his tousled auburn locks.

Hiccup rested his hand on her shoulders as she began to unbutton his tunic.

-o0o-

"Have you decided what you will wear for the union next week?"

Sigrun glanced up at her mother-in-law as Valka joined her at the dining table. "I wasn't aware there was an union," she replied honestly, flickering through a book she had found while Eret had been showing her around in the blacksmith shop. She had recognized her husband's initials on it and was curious to see what was inside. So far, it seemed to be filled with sketches of an island and its eccentric architectures and wildlife.

Valka chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Hiccup must have forgotten to mention it, or more likely.. forgotten about it himself."

Sigrun snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me. He is always so busy. He was already gone when I woke up."

"He has a lot on his hands, dear," Valka reminded her. "This past year has not been kind to him. He has lost.. so much. His father, his adventures, his free time with Toothless, his.." she trailed off suddenly, clearing her throat. "It has not been easy. He may have me back with him but I could never take his father's place. I don't know him as a mother should, and of course that is all my own fault," she whispered wistfully.

Sigrun shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Uh.. So.. who is the union between?"

Valka cleared her throat again, rubbing the corner of her eyes. "The younger sister of the Berserker Chief and our only eligible Ingerman."

* * *

A/N: Still a Hiccstrid story. More to come soon.


End file.
